Obsessions
by StealAlone
Summary: Roxas waits everyday for that one moment where he sees him. Roxas never thought the man saw him too. Fluffy akuroku oneshot. Is yaoi, by the way. Which means boy/boy situations.


Hi everybody! So… this was just some crap I wrote in my notebook a while back. I may be frequently adding more like this, if it doesn't suck too bad. Okay.

**Disclaimer**: If I own Kingdom Hearts… I can't think of a ridiculous enough situation where I would. So, I do not own any of the characters or anything. At all.

So yeah, this is a oneshot, and I'm pretty sure it's one of the crappiest things I've written. And I got lazy, so the lovin' comes very quickly. Unnaturally quickly. So don't tell me, I know. Alright. HERE GOES!!

Oh yeah, by the way, it's yaoi. Sorry I forgot to mention that earlier. So, boy/ boy.

I looked at the clock, and back down to my paper. I had done nothing in the past ten minutes, and I obviously wasn't going to get much done in the remainder of the class. We were given a worksheet with seven pages of math problems to finish in class. Like anyone was bothering with it. What exactly does Larxene the algebra teacher form hell accomplish from this? My mind wondered. I get to see him in seven minutes. Just seven minutes and the walls of this room separated me from him. I stared down the clock. One minute passed in my pointless mind-ramblings. The second hand was wearing my patience. Is it moving fucking backwards?!

I shook my blonde spikes to regain a minimum amount of focus. I filled in an answer on my worksheet. Success! Alright, there's no fucking way I'm doing more. I'm done. Did the dreaded hand move? I dared a glance. Thirty seconds passed and holy motherfucking god in heaven. I hate this feeling! My stomach flipped at the thought of him, scattering some dormant iron butterflies. Damn the man. Five more minutes! I stuck my pen in my mouth and started chewing. My trusty pen was like my pacifier. Alright, you got your pen, now calm down. Spaz. I shifted my weight and raked a hand through my hair. God, I'm so bored. Two and a half minutes. Holy shit. I'm not going to make it. I'muuna die. Right fucking here. Two minutes. I failed at trying to calm myself down. Ooh, my phone'll distract me. I discretely whipped my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. There was a text from Zexion. It read, 'hey'. Wow. That's original, Zex...

I replied with a hi, then gathered my books, eagerly inching out of my seat. One minute. Tick, damn you! Forty four seconds. Thirty seven...twenty nine... I fingered my books and mapped out my get-a-way. I would dodge that guy, jump over her backpack, and slip out the back door. Flawless plan. Thirteen seconds now.  
Three... two, and I was out of my seat. My plan was a complete success and I mentally praised myself. The bell rang, and students pooled into the hallway. There was a good amount of students there, but one stood out. That one man I saw and no one else. He strolled past me, an air of apathy surrounding him. His flaming hair bounced as he passed me, facial tattoos seeming to glimmer on his enchanting face. I turned around, and watching him turn a corner. The feeling slowly eased after he was out of my sight and I traveled to my next class in a haze.  
Amazingly, I had made it safely, and on time to my English class. I sat behind a bored looking Zexion who was flipping through a book he's read a few hundred times. He turned around, leaned on my desk and sighed.  
"Axel again?" I nodded distractedly and he turned back around, shaking his head.  
Before I even comprehended I was actually in English, it was over, and the sound of the bell's song reverberated through the building. I instinctively went to my locker, and packed my lunch a few subjects worth of books. While I was exchanging books I managed to accidentally spew the majority of them around my locker.  
"Shit..." I muttered to myself, letting out a string of obscene curses. Someone cleared their throat behind me. Thinking it was a teacher, I went rigid and slowly stood up straight. I whirled around and smacked my face into some douche's chest. 'Why is he so fucking close?', I wondered angrily. I glared up at the dick's face and just about shot myself. I was standing there, glaring and practically hugging my love. My face burned as my glare dropped and I stepped back to separate us.  
"Hi," he said, grinning like an idiot at me. _Um. What._  
"Hi..." I replied, unsure. _Was he playing me? Wait, doesn't he have class?_  
"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He purred, still grinning at me. _So he was really as smooth as he looked. Maybe I should test if the same applies to his hair...No, no!_ I shook my head slightly. _'Get the perverted thoughts out_!'  
"No? ...You don't have it memorized?" He asked, looking slightly confused. _Poor guy…_  
"No! Yes. No." I pointed to myself. "Roxas." _Very nice. Me Roxas! You Axel. We mate. Very not pathetic._ "Um. Wanna go to lunch?" Did...did I just ask that? Did I _just_ ask that? Did I just **ask** that?! Aah! Shit! Aw, man, look at him! His mouth dropped off his face in shock! Well, at least he's not walking away.  
"Yeah, yeah." He paused. "That's what I was just about to ask you. You some kinda mind reader or some shit?"  
"Yes, actually. I'm getting my degree in clairvoyant." I replied sarcastically, bending back down to shove my books in my locker.  
He chuckled. "You're funny." He paused again, leaning on the locker next to mine and inspecting me. "And cute as hell." I, like serious shit, almost flat lined. _What the hell do you say to that? 'Oh, yeah, thanks, you too?' Yeah, that one's a negative._  
"Oh yeah? And what exactly to you plan to do with that information?" I asked smoothly. _Oh, yeah. I can be slick. I can be slick alot._ I stood back up and slung my bag over my shoulder, now facing him.  
"Ah, I dunno. But I was thinking something like..." His voice faded out as he cupped my cheek in his hand. His toxic green eyes searched mine, most likely wondering if this is actually what I wanted. I froze as his face grew closer to mine. His hot breath on my face made me shiver and my knees quake. I sucked in a breath before his lips met mine sweetly. _Holy god, he was delicious. He tasted like... cinnamon and some deep rustic scent. _The kiss was faint, but breathtaking. It was absolutely perfect. I rested my forehead on his chest and hugged him around the middle tightly. Axel had his head buried in my hair, inhaling my scent.

"Rox...I feel like I know you." Axel murmured in my ear.  
"Me too," I whispered, looking up at him. "Like we met and we know each other, but we haven't and we don't."  
"Yeah..." Axel responded, smiling sweetly at me. He went to kiss my forehead but an angry and slightly embarrassed teacher shooed us to lunch.  
"Hey...don't you have class this period?" I inquired, shuffling my feet as we walked.  
"Yeah, yes I do," Axel said, sliding an arm around my waist.


End file.
